


Sand In The Bottom Half Of An Hourglass

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: War Boyfriends [21]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Nux, M/M, OOC I guess, Slit is a cinnamon roll too, but they're just so cute, gooey goodness, precious babys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were going to Valhalla, lancer and driver, together in death just like they were in that moment. They were going to die magnificently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand In The Bottom Half Of An Hourglass

\---

"So chrome, so shine." Slit murmured, letting his fingers gently stroke across Nux's face, tracing scars from years of fighting. Both of them we're pressed together in their bunk, they hadn't slept apart since they were pups. "My driver." The shorter Boy breathed, Nux hummed in agreement, tightening his hold on his lancer. "We're going ride eternal Nuts, on his road, Valhalla's watin' for us." 

Slit allowed himself a moment of pride, felt it swell under his skin as he looked down at the figure that lay against his side, head on his chest and their legs tangled together. It was no longer clear where one of them started and the other began, but that was okay, they belonged together. 

They lived, they died, they'll live again together. 

We live, we die, we live again. We. Us. 

They were going to Valhalla, lancer and driver, together in death just like they were in that moment. They were going to die magnificently. 

But for now it seemed like it was enough just to lay together in a rare moment of silence. 

\---


End file.
